Torn Unleashed
by VanillaTorn
Summary: Torn has another side of him. Wants to tell his love. But can he do it and still be loved or be push away?


Torn has another side of him to his life. Can he tell someone without scratches and scrapes or suffer? This is my first fan fic and songfic so don't be to harsh. Oh and this song is by Short Stack, if I told you the name of the song it wreck the story. Disclaimer I do not own the Jak and Daxter games because I suck at Language Arts class.

_The other side of Torn thoughts_

and the Torn we all know and love

* * *

After another huge celebration at the Naughty Ottsel for Jak saving the world from the eco storms once more, everything seemed calm to everyone except for the Commander, Torn. One thing. That one thing that keeps bothering him. Can he tell someone that secret without being chased out with steel weapons or be the worst mistake of his life. _' I need to tell someone. Maybe tell Ashelin. She loves you and she shouldn't react to kill or make me run for safety.'_ 'Right I will! But I'm getting out of here it's to stuffy.' Walking out of the bar Torn grabbed a near by zoomer and headed off to the forest and breathe the fresh air. Going to Haven Forest he ran into Ashelin. "Hey Torn, where are you going at this time day... err night?" she corrected herself. "Hey Ash, just going to Haven Forest. You wanna come with?" Torn realize what he asked "Crap" not realizing the he said it aloud. "What?" "Oh nothin, come on, let's go." Torn said calmly.

_Today I went to speak to God_

_But the sky was empty_

_And the clouds fell down around me and you_

_As we stood hand in hand out of heat, invent me_

_A sea of love and ways to drown me and you_

_'I have to tell her. I have to tell her.'_ repeating himself like a broken they reach "Umm.. Ashelin I-I n-need to t-tell you something." What Torn, what is it? Your not breaking up with me, are you?" Ashelin asked worried. "Not in a million years... I-I love you but do you love me if I.." Torn?" Ashelin got more concerned look on her face" If I was a beast?" _'Almost there keep going we can do it'_ Ashelin almost burst out into fits of laughter but she tried to play cool, so it came out more like a smirk impossible to wipe off. "Oh you're serious" seeing Torn face, he's not playing around. "I'm a werewolf Ash, I can become wolf anytime I want even now." Ashelin wasn't buy it. Still holding laugh in she simply order. "Ok do it now." Torn obeyed and he transformed.

_We're going to hell_

_Just because we're werewolves_

_We're werewolves_

_A-oo_

_A-oo_

_A-oo_

His back arched over. Hands into paws, his face now long with a pure black nose but icy blue orbs still there. His fur was the same colour as his hair; auburn colour. Ashelin stared in awe, mouth draped but with her hand covering it. The process was quite quick though. Torn's clothes were on the floor and himself squirming out of the clothes. "Maybe -grunt- I shoulda -grunt- took off my -grunt- clothes first." he mumbled. "Aww you look sooo adorable Torn!" Ashelin squeaked as she went over to Torn and pet him. 'Wow that was so Tess like' Torn thought "WHAT!" realizing what she had just said. "Your not going to chase me out with silver weaponry? Thank so much!" he screamed to the heavens. "Torn are you going to show the rest of the gang?" she asked in a hyped up voice "Actually, yeah I will, but I'm going in there in wolf form. Can you protect me from the gang if they don't believe us?" Torn asked "Certainly."

_My love it's quite a thrill_

_Darling I'll be your werewolf_

_A-oo_

_A-oo_

_A-oo_

"H-O-L-Y C-R-A-P!" everyone said in unison. "T-torn is a WEREWOLF! I'm going to DIE!" Daxter cried."First he's going to rip out my throat, then second order out the white meat from the dark meat and third he's gonna to eat ME!" Daxter still whaling on and about. "Actually I'm a vegetarian." Torn facted his sentence out. "Oh thank goodness" Daxter relaxed and went to the back of the counter to get more beer. "Why haven't you said anything?" Jak asked still shock at his friend/ commander is a wolf. "Well there is a reason why..."

_So whole, little miss_

_Imagine this_

_We're intwined_

_And helpless_

_And the world turns upside down_

_Without you_

(flashback) Late in night, a young Torn twist and turn in his sleep. A hour later he was trap in his sheets. Untangling his sheets he plopped on the floor realizing that he's a wolf. Not believing what he saw he decided to run into the wall. It didn't work. _'I'm really I'm a dog..'_ Torn thought so went for a run outside to Haven Forest. Getting there he ran into 20 KGs and got chased all the way to the forest. Amazed how the forest looks when he's in wolf form. Running a run he never imagined before, chasing wild rodents. Suddenly he stopped he look at the full moon and howl listening how his howl is powerful and quite amazement he made. After realizing he become human and wolf at any time, he decided to go home which was a biggest mistake ever. His parent's called the KG after finding him gone, waiting doorstep sitting there in wolf form finding it cold out in the middle of the night. His parent's opened the door to see a wolf with there child's hair colour and his eyes, they realize quick that their son is a werewolf. Sadly, the parents told Torn to run for his life and start to chase Torn out of Haven's Slums all the way to Forest. His life changed. Alone, he decided to become a KG; for food, a place to stay training and he always wished to be a Commander.

_We're going to hell_

_Just because we're werewolves_

_We're werewolves_

_A-oo_

_A-oo_

_A-oo_

Torn sweared that he just saw Sig cried. "That's so sad Torn. But at least you have a good life and good friends that will never run you out!" Tess piped up. "I really missed judge you, Torn sorry." Daxter asked forgiveness." Nah never mind Tattooed Wonder I always WILL mess with you! Owww..." Daxter rubbed his head and Jak giving a scolding look as if a child hand caught in the cookie jar. Torn rolled his eyes and walked away. Few minutes later Torn walked back into the room in his old loving self. "Ashelin and I need to get back to work" Torn said quickly "No we don't. Oh. OH never mind gotta go." Ashelin understanding why Torn wants to leave.

_My love it's quite a thrill_

_Darling I'll be your werewolf_

_A-oo_

_A-oo_

_A-oo_

_It's 11:57 she tastes so sweet_

_And I want more_

_Just a second, lay in heaven_

_As my heart hit-hit-hits the floor_

Ashelin is on the floor getting 'attacked' by wolf form Torn. Giggling nonstop as Torn keeps licking her like a hyper puppy. Then he picks Ashelin off the floor on to his back. "Hold on." Torn commanded but in a gentle way. Running that run again. Feeling so good that he told his friends what he was. Ashelin is holding on to dear life, her arms locked around his neck, and her legs formed as she's riding race horse err race dog um race wolf? He stop on a cliff and showed her the full moon and then he howled. Torn got an idea " I LOVE YOU!" Torn howled out literally. Ashelin jumped on Torn, falling off balance off the cliff into the deep clear water below. "Never leave me, Commander." Ashelin order. "Who said that I was going to leave you?"

_Soo, we're going to hell_

_Just because we're werewolves_

_We're werewolves_

_A-oo_

_A-oo_

_A-oo_

_My love it's quite a thrill_

Torn swam out to the shore and shook off. " Come let's go back to the Underground, I need to go back to work." Torn said plainly."What? Why Torn? Can't you stay away from work just for a moment?" Ashelin asked sadly. " I did for two hours." Torn answered her question. "For a whole night, I meant. And the work there is no more work to do. The city is rebuild, the Freedom League are in the best shape and no more Metalhead movements." Ashelin listed. "'sigh' Fine I'll stay away from work a WHOLE night." Torn said in defeat. Going to the Palace on the other side of the city where Torn can't go to the Underground.(don't think that tower has a name) In Ashelin's office they sat down. When something came to her mind "Is that why you never talk about your past and anything about your parents?" Ashelin asked looking to the ground. "Yes..." Torn answer as if he was going continue but didn't. There was an awkward silence between them, until Torn spoke up. "My darling I'll be your werewolf for life" Ashelin kissed him passionately and he return the passionate kiss.

_Darling I'll be your werewolf, your werewolf_

_A-oo_

_A-oo-oo_

_Ooh_

_A-oo_

_Ooh_

* * *

It's not the best way to end but it works for me. The song is called Darling I'll be Your Werewolf. Also inspired by Wolf Moon read that book and you fall in deep love with it! thnx for reading and plz review! Have a good day whatever the time it is.


End file.
